<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Later by ScarletPassion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823700">Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPassion/pseuds/ScarletPassion'>ScarletPassion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purple Daze [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Cute, Hot, M/M, Romance, Sus - Freeform, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, alien/human, otp, red and blue forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPassion/pseuds/ScarletPassion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red meets up with Blue in storage after a kill...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue &amp; Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purple Daze [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt inspired today xD Hope you guys enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I crept up from a vent, my human form taking on its usual size now that I was no longer in such a small space. I groaned and rolled my shoulders. I hated having to basically liquefy my bones to go through those damned vents, but it was necessary. Sometimes.<br/>I fiddled with some of the controls, though it really didn’t do anything. Then, I began making my way back to storage where I would surely find Blue doing the disposal task. Though I made sure to clean my suit off, I could still smell Yellow and his blood all over me. It was intoxicating and made me want more. But I needed to wait between kills. Partially to stay inconspicuous. But also because that between time was time I got to spend with Blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My Blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know I shouldn’t think of him as mine. I should treat him with the same cold indifference that I treat all of the other crew members with. But I can’t help myself. There’s just something about him. Something so… So enthralling. When I wasn’t with him I found myself thinking of him. At bedtime… Dinner. When I was killing his crewmates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was always on my mind. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Red! Hey, how’d it go in navigation? Are we on the right track?” Blue chirped, his face lighting up when he caught sight of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The best part about having to split up for certain “tasks” was coming back to him and seeing the pure joy spread across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One corner of my mouth twitched upward. One of the things I loved most about Blue was how sweet he was. And how he smiled with his whole face. He was beautiful. In every sense of the word. And I was forever wrapped around his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” I lied smoothly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. I watched as Blue nodded and then finally released the lever he had been holding down. The disposal chute was finicky. Sometimes Blue had to hold it down even longer just to make sure all of the garbage was gone. Otherwise, Black would complain and call a meeting just to bitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue shook out his arms and bounced a little bit. I bit my lip and took my helmet off, shaking my hair out. I was quickly beginning to feel drunk. Both on the faint smell of blood and the sight of Blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what’s next? I still need to-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thinking we could stay here for a bit.” I interrupted, a devilish grin spreading across my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, we still… Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue looked confused at first, but after a second of processing his mind finally went to the right place. It was the end of the “workday” and everyone would be congregating in the cafeteria for supper. We would be left alone. Long enough for…<br/>I stepped up to Blue and grabbed him around the waist. He giggled when I lifted him and carried him over to one of the barrels in a dark corner. I sat him on it, positioning myself between his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I ducked my head low as I unzipped the top part of his suit. I slid it down and off of his shoulder. I smiled at his now exposed skin and pressed my lips to it gently. Blue shuddered under my touch, his breaths coming in low and quick now. He pulse throbbed rapidly, his blood whooshing through his veins with each pound of his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I licked my lips and bit down on the tender skin where his shoulder and neck meet. Blue gasped and gripped my shoulders tightly. I growled and pulled back quickly. I knew if I stayed like that longer it’d be even harder to fight my animalistic instinct.<br/>There was a mark on him now. It was red, but not bleeding. I already could tell that it was going to bruise. I pressed my lips there once more and let my tongue flick out to feel the little indentions my teeth had left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“R-Red..” Blue whimpered my name and it sent a shiver through me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I trailed kisses along his neck and jaw. Blue’s hands came up to my hair and pulled it out of its ponytail. I moaned against his ear when he pulled my hair. It was gentle, but it was enough to get me going. I grabbed his ass and pulled him forward so that he was pressed up against me. He gave my hair another tug, knowing it would elicit yet another response from me. I pressed my lips to his fervently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let my abnormally long tongue slip into his mouth through his parted lips. He let out a soft moan that erected a response from deep within me. I squeezed his ass and thrust my hips forward. Blue's hands slid from my hair to my chest. He fumbled with the zipper there, whining softly against my lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We never went beyond making out, always above the belt. But God damn it I wanted to fuck him senseless right here on top of this barrel. I wanted to make him scream out my name and come apart in my hands. I wanted to experience whatever it was that my human vessel was fighting so hard to get. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally slid my zipper down, further than he ever had before. His hands roamed my bare chest and abdomen. They hovered at the waistband. I held my breath as he fingered the elastic band of my underwear questioningly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pulled back and nodded, rocking my hips forward. He looked nervous and flushed, red from his chest to his scalp. He bit his lip and spit in the palm of his hand before reaching down into my boxers. His hand brushed against the head of my dick, sending a jolt of pleasure through me. This is what my vessel wanted. I could tell by the way my dick twitched and throbbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nuzzled my face against Blue's neck again. I wanted to mark him again, but I could feel my resolve slowly crumbling already. If I sunk my teeth into him again I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep from hurting him this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue wrapped his hand around the shaft and began stroking it softly. I panted softly, breaths coming in short and quick. I reached between us to tug at his zipper now. It slid down with ease and I was granted access to more of him. I pressed my lips to his hungrily while using the mouth on my abdomen to slicken my hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stroked his dick. It was hot and solid, the muscle flexed against my hand. He whimpered against my lips, granting me access once more. I dipped my tongue into his mouth again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could feel the heat building up and coiling inside of me. I knew the release would come soon. Blue was coming closer with each stroke as well. He was moaning and squirming against me. His hips rolled and rocked in tandem with my hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stomach on my stomach opened and the tongue there emerged. It stretched out, reaching for his cock. I wanted to taste his lips and cock all at the same time. I wanted him to cum in my mouth without even realizing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before my tongue could make contact, the whoosh of the air-locked doors sent us both stumbling away from each other. Both of my mouths closed instantly. I fumbled with my zipper, getting it up just in time. Green came rushing into the room, looking from Blue to me suspiciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Black reported Yellow's body in O2. We've been waiting on you guys." He narrowed his eyes at me, "Kinda sus that no one has seen you this entire time, Red."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before I could speak up to defend myself, Blue was stepping forward with that stubborn look of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's been in here with me." Blue snapped, "We were emptying the chute and getting ready to fuel up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, Blue was lying for me. He never once asked me why I usually came from the direction of the bodies. He never asked me why I just sort of... Hovered while he did tasks and never actually did tasks in front of him. He way loyal, through, and through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever." Green huffed and nodded to the door, "Come tell that to Black. He's already going on his 'Red is sus' rant." He rolled his eyes and walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue and I looked at each other. He was blushing crimson and almost glowing in the dim light of the storage room. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, my eyes boring into his with the promise of later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>